Death the Kitty
by SecretFantacs
Summary: A few claw marks on the couch, a symmetry obsessed boy, and an annoyed powerful Kitty - what could possibly be wrong? Because Cat spells can't possibly affect a Shinigami... could they? Title says all, in this possible KidxOC story definitely worth the read. NOT KIDxBLAIR
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This shall be very interesting... MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**MoJo: Sunny doesn't own anything but her OC's, a lack of life, two empty Gatorade bottles, and her storylines.**

**Me: Touch those things and I will take your soul.**

**Soul: Someone call?**

**Kid: No you idiot. Now get on with this "kitty" business...**

"DAMN YOU BLAIR! YOU STUPID ASSYMETRICAL CAT! THE SYMMETRY!" Kid _blaired _**(Pun totally intended)** seeing the cat clas marks across the leather couch. Looks like some kitty kat was bored...

"Geez KiddoKun. Relax, it's just a thing cats do." purred a purple cat.

"...relax?_ Relax? _All you stupid cats do is destroy! I swear I will chop off your tail and-"

"Pum Pum Pumpkin Kinny Kitty MEOW!" a spell was cast, knocking out the Reaper boy.

"That should shut him up for a while."

"erjksm..." a soft sound came from the Kid know wakening. His eyes slowly batted open from the spell. To his surprise, Blair was standing in front of him in cat form, but a bigger cat form.

"Blair?" He tried to say, but all that came out was a soft whimper.

"Good you're awake Kid. Or should I say Kiddy!" Kid was confused at this statement, and surprisingly calm despite his prior anger. His ears perked intently -

Hold up.

His ears perked.

His _ears._

Something felt... off... what did that spell do? Hustling to stand, Kid quickly fell down, noticing the larger furniture. Either that, or he was smaller... No, that couldn't happen.

Death the Kid caught sight of something furry and black in his peripheral vision. As Kid lifted his hand, the strange fluffy thing also came up. As if it was attached to him. To his hand... to his... _paw._

__"Blair-" he once more tried saying. Instead of words, instead of a whimper, a soft mew came out. Quickly, Kid shut his couldn't be happening. Spells can't affect Shinigami. They can't, can they?

"Don't worry, I have a mirror for you to see. Walking may take some practice nya~!" and with doing so, Blair changed into a scaddily dressed human, holding a small mirror.

Kid gasped.

That is, if cats could gasp.

There in the reflection wasn't a calm, witty, CDO boy - hell, it wasn't a boy at all!

His stature was small, the size of a very young kitten. Short, black, and incredibly soft fur covered his body, except for 3 white booted feet, representing his dreaded Sanzu lines. His eyes remained unchanged, Topaz double ringed diamonds someone cold lose themselves in. But now, those eyes are widened with surprise and quaking with anger.

a deep growl escaped his throat, threatening Blair's existence.

"You! Meow!" Kid tried to speak, but his voice box seemed to fail at English words. Good thing Blair understood feline concoctions.

"What the hell did you do!? Change me back this instant!"

"No can do Kiddo! Plus you are absolutely adorable pumpkin!" she said, grabbing the small kitty and choking him against her abnormally large bust.

A feral growl passed his lips, and Blair held him out by under his arms.

He was pretty adorable.

"I swear on everything symmetrical you and every cat in Death City will rue the day-" once more the purple pumpkinned witch cut him off.

"but Kiddy! Don't worry. Once you find something you love more than that boring old symmetry fantasmic, I'll change you back~" These words send a whole new wave of anger through Kid.

More than symmetry?Impossible! And how dare she tempt him with hope when the wanted pay is hopeless! _How dare she!_

"I'll change you back into a boy, for school. But you are just the cutesy wittle kitty witty evah!"

And so our story begins, with an angry yet adorable feline, a spell from annoyance, and a cunning cat planning revenge.

Let's see where this takes us, shall we?

**SecretFantacs**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Night, first sight

**I'm alive. Sorry for the delay. And I now dedicate this Chapter to Burtons InuMonster. You are never alone in the Fandom world! (BTW, tell your sister nothing is crazy or wrong for liking such a freaking symmetrical Shinigami!)**

**MoJo: she doesnt own anything folks!**

Death the Kid took a heavy sigh as he trudged up the steps of the DWMA. He didn't even have the want to admire in the shcools perfect skullar artitechture! all he thought of was the warning Blair gave him earlier that morning...

_"Tell anyone of our little deal Kiddo, and those lines of Sanzu won't be the only three stripes you have..."_ her voice told Kid all he meeded to know. Her claws would cute, draw blood, and lets just say... she would choose her target well. So secret it was. Keep it secret - Keep it safe.

Another day at teh school started out all the same. Kid went up to his symmetrical locker, grabbed his symmetrical books, for Stiens assymetrical dissection -

"Umm... K-Kid... That's m-my locker..." His normal morning routine was interrrupted by what seemed to be Kid's clandestine locker neighbor. Nothing special about her. In fact, this was probably Kid's first conversation with this specific blonde.

"Oh sorry about that." a simple statement to end the possibility of a conversation, and Kid twirled his combo into the locker next door, continuing about his morning, all while hiding the urge to meow, stretch his back up, and front paws - no, hands now - forward like a cat.

School was over, and Death the Kid had absolutely no idea how long he had aposable thumbs till Blair changed him back. So as quick as he could, he escaped sociality with the excuse of an errand for his father.

"That should explain my absences from the gang for a while." He was lost in thought, enjoying the power such a height on Beezlebub was giving him. Even his thoughts were affected by this damned spell! Good thing Liz and Patty were 'typing up some loose ends in Brooklynn'. He doesn't know how he'll be able to hide these feline feelings from them.

Sooner than later, Kid reached his destination - The library.

Hours spent scanning, searching, studying (any _s_ word really) upon rows and rows, stack upon stack, tower upon tower of books. Books about Shinigamis of course. History, cardiovascular system, bowel movements, diaries, anything his special Death ID card could get him. anything that might let him know how Blair had been able to cast a spell on a Reaper. She wasn't even a witch! Just a DeathDamned cat!

A slight tingle.

That's all it was.

A tingle that sent shivers up the boys spine and alarms off in his head. Looks like it is time.

Quickly, Death the Kid shot out of his seat, leaving his possesions on the table. He needed to hide, some place he could change, and not be seen. Running amuck the aisles of endless books, he found a deserted area, just in time for him to fall unconcious-

and wake as a fluffy, furry feline. A cuddly, cute cat. a killing kitty witty with claws that would deneuter the very cat that did this to him. As a cat, everything has heightened. His emotions, his senses - even more so as a Shinigami. His anger was higher than the fluff of fur spiked across his neck.

Lights were shut off in the library, giving Kid a very good sense it was closed. That is, till he heard a stiffled yawn as sluggish steps coming towards him.

"Oh my... how did you get in here?" a friendly voice asked. Kid the Kat looked up to see (thanks to his still colored vision) a blue eyed blonde picking him up. Her face softened his angry heart, till he saw his stuff across her arm. That was his jacket!

"All alone, huh? It's okay, I may not be much, but I'll take you in." the girl scratched his neck, and it felt... good! Slight tingles scraped his skin with each scratch, and Kid found himself humming, or purring to the gentle touch.

"c'mon, its cold out there." The girl said, opening her baggy sweatshirt and sticking Kiddy inside. although an extra layer was inbetween fur and sking, Kid felt awkward being held right up to her chest. But boy, was it warm... and cozy... and he was so tired from the constant studying... the steady beat of her heart lulled the feline into a sleepy trance.

Death the Kid woke up to a door being slammed. He was nuzzling around the strange girls neck, enjoying the warmth, but looked up as she took him out of the sweartshirt, stripped of it, (leaving her in a tee shirt mind you) and made a small bed of it for the black cat.

"There we go. Safe and warm Kitty." She whispered, setting him in. Kid perked back up upon seeing his jacket, wallet, ID, and two skull rings. What the furball did she have those for?

"Mew?" asked a squeaking fluff machine as his nose poked and prodded the pile on her table.

"No no no Kitty! You'll shed, and Kid really doesn't like that." yet still, the cat clawed. "Don't worry, I'll return these to Kid tomorrow. We are, after all, locker nieghbors. I learned his combo long ago, and every night since I end up taking his stuff he leaves after my shift back. You'd think an CDO obsessionist would take better care, huh?"

Oh.

_Oh._

Oops.

Kid never really thought of that, that someone, who he never talked to, always dissed, was actually taking care of him - in two ways now. He made a mental note to thank her. He still is a gentleman.

The cat watched the unnamed girl as she put on her pajamas, which was more like sweats and her tee, and followed her around the house.

Does she live here alone? Kid thought. Two rooms, a small kitchenette, and a closet bathroom... not exactly homey. No television, just a creaky table and a small chair, which looked like it acted as her desk. she sat down, and Kitty jumped up to join her in her homework.

Follow up question from Stiens recent lab, check. Writing a 500 word 'essay' on the different types of souls, check. Actual education core classes were done by Sid, for "thats the type of man he was", and today, was mathematics.

"Dammit Sid... some of us don't need to learn the sine and cotangent to live!" she complained. This is where the Kitty comes in. Kid looked up from his resting spot, and padded across the table over to her. "Not now." she said, obviously annoyed. Instead, Kid just typed a 3 onto the calculator with his nose.

She looked up at the cat. Down to the calculator. Up, down. Up, down. Out of the multiple choice answers... 3 was correct!

Kiddy looked down at her papers, then her organized heading to get a name. "sunny, block 2, June 21..." Sunny, huh?

"Hey Kitty, this may just be a lack of sleep talking, but can you understand me?" sunny said. Kid took interest at lack of sleep. He looked at her, her dark bags under her eyes, her messy hair, and when was the last time she ate? He looked up at the clock - 2:34

...so she gets home from the library shift at 12, to do homework for another 3 hours? Kid, as the studious student he was, made a mental note.

The cat nodded. Her eyes widened. She gave him the school's calculator.

"4." the cat obliged.

"5x8x2x6x1". Kid rolled his eyes, and typed in a 480.

"No way." She breathed. Kid had enough of this. School started within mere hours! Enough to grab attention, butnot pain, Kitty bit Sunny's hair, and started dragging her away.

"No Kitty! I have to get ready for work!" Dammit, how many jobs did she have? Never mind that, Kitty kept walking till he ran into the bedroom.

Bedroom was an over exaggeration. More like bed. No room, jsut a small twin bed taking up the entire floor area.

"I... can't... gotta... work..." a loud yawn followed, and she collapsed onto the bed. Kid found this a good sign, and prodded his way back to the sweatshirt bed by the door, awaiting the spell release.

**and fin! Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, I was in a real hurry. My sis is about to come home, and like Kid's secret - This FanFiction ordeal must be secret too. Keep it secret - Keep it safe!**

**SF out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Locker Neighbors

**Hello there fangirls and fanboys! Long time no write, eh? Well, I'm still alive, and with another chapter!**

**BTW, to all those OC haters, I like my OC, Sunny. I put a lot of effort into making her, and she tends to fit the part in my many to come and already here Soul Eater stories. So stick that in your juice box and suck it. If you don't like, don't read.**

**MoJo: She, once more, doesn't own anything.**

****The next morning, Kid woke up as a kid. A naked, stripe hair kid. Thankfully, in his own place, due to the late night kitty walk and the struggle of unlocking a door (dont ask how he did it, for he would never admit the lack of symmetry in doing so). Everything felt like a dream. The library, the lack of answers on _how_ he could be a Reaper by day, and cat by night, and the girl. A twang of guilt hit Death the Kid. He felt..._bad._ He was supposed to be the charming gentleman, but how could he pride himself with his sauve demeanor if he hadn't even noticed a girl taking care of him all this time? The more he thought of it, the more he realized how many times he could have sworn to misplace one of his 8 jackets, or forget a homework that he didn't need to do, only completed to act like more of a human teenager. And honestly, he was thankful. And he promised to upkeep his good reputation, and thank her. After all, he knew her name, her schedule, and apparently they were locker neighbors, so how hard could it be?

The steps of the DWMA were well known to any student. The tired bookworms who spent all night studying, would find themselves tripping over the stairs, dropping their beloved books and special supplies. The "cool" kids who spent their memories partying would find the raised concrete a challenge to climb over, with their pounding headaches and aching limbs. A rare few students who found a burst of energy would climb those stairs with a smile on their face, to have it wiped off during Stien's dissection of the day. During lunches, breaks, and passing periods, many found comfort in sitting on the hard ground, chatting with friends, sharing notes, or swapping lunches. But not to one, not-so-human today. Today, Kid found them an unnecessary obstacle, filled with a crowd, an unwanted crowd, as he tried to make his way to his locker, for an important mission.

"Kid, hey Kid!" a familiar voice called, and when followed, led the young Shinigami to his group of friends, smiling and waving him over. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a break. After all, she will be here all day_. He thought, smiling and joining the gang.

"Where have you been? We tried calling you last night to join us for a pizza and movie, but no answer." Maka pouted, with genuine concern etched her features.

"Chichuie was-" Kid was cut off by the silent "oh, duh"s his friends gave under their breaths. The looks on their faces gave Kid an impression that he has probably been skipping out on their plans a bit too often, adding more guilt for ditching his friends. "Im sorry, there has just been a lot more going on. Dads been-"

"Its okay Kid. You don't have to explain yourself." Tusbaki said, comforting him. With that, his friends started to walk away, trudging up the steps.

"Wait!" he stopped them. "How about I make it up to you guys? Just us, my house, next Friday once the girls get back?" Their smiles were accepting, as Kid caught up to them.

"You know, that sounds like a lot of fun."

And with that, plans were being made, chatter commenced, and Kid remembered why he liked having friends so much. That is, till a familiar girl caught his eye.

She looked worn down - again. Jeans and a grey t-shirt, hair down, barely brushed. Kid noticed her lack of a backpack, as binders and books were stacked in her arms, just as she dissapeared into the crowd entering the school.

"I gotta go. See you all in class?" it wasn't much as a question, as he didn't stay to hear their answer. Instead the black suited teen ran off to catch his secret helper. He scanned the hall without seeing her, and made his way to his locker. Opening it cautiously, he found his belongings returned. after shutting his locker, he found his door hid the girl he's been looking for.

"Hey Sunny!" he said cheerfully, shocking the girl to give an eep and dropping her stuff.

"Oh, sorry... here let me help." Kid bent down, now eye-level with the girl on the floor.

"Th-thanks." she whispered, still shocked at the sudden openness Kid was showing. He returned her items, as they stood back up.

"So... I saw you at the library yesterday. Do you work there?" He said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah... part of the income." She said, still with a small voice.

"Thats cool. How-" and for the third time that morning, Kid was cut off.

"It was nice talking to you, but I got to go." and with that, she was gone, before he could even say thank you.

**Yes, this was a boring chapter. Yes, I hate filller chapters. Yes, I am sorry for this. But don't worry, next chapter I will try to do soon, and it will be better.**

**I am looking for some opinions, which do you guys like more? Death the Kid, or Death the Kitty? Or shall I keep it with human one chapter, and kitty next? If I have more time tonight, next chapter will be posted.**

**Secrets out!**


End file.
